supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 14
Skrillex Positive #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) ~ I love the sounds and beats of music! #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Negative Home Alone Positive #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Negative The Pagemaster positive #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor negative Samantha: An American Girl Holiday positive #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight (Another) ~ I love American Girl! #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Netural #Princess Starlight ~ I don't care for that film but I love American Girl! No offence to my another counterpart. I never watched it but I have heard of it. Negative *Samantha Hinkhouse Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Positive # Gemma the Good Witch #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Negative GoAnimate Positive # Gemma the Good Witch # Nicole Birou-Jennings Negative #Courtney Rodkins #Sophie the Otter ~ I can't believe I used to love this! #Princess Starlight ~ Grounded videos and child abuse don't mix. Guardians of the Galaxy Positive #Samantha Hinkhouse ~ Lots of action! Yay! Better than the girly movies! #Courtney Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Sophie the Otter ~ Rocket Raccoon is my personal favorite character. Oh, and my cousin Peanut would want to cosplay as him, too. #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Negative #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ Stupid... How the Grinch Stole Christmas Positive # Gemma the Good Witch ~ much better than that c***py 2000 version #Courtney Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Negative deadmau5 positive #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor negative Home Alone 3 Positive Neutral #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) Negative #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Five Seconds of Summer Positive #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Negative Jurassic World positive #Samantha Hinkhouse ~ Better than this stupid girly Barbie franchise! negative #Nicole Birou Jennings (Another) ~ So stupid! I WANT BARBIE!!!!!! (screams) Dreamworks Minions positive #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor negative Dreamworks Home Positive #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Disney/Pixar's Up Positive #Lucy Williams #Courteny Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Negative Dreamworks Megamind Ferngully Hotel Transylvania 2 Positive #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Harvey Beaks Positive #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Negative Grand Theft Auto 5 Positive # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ IF I COMPLETE THIS GAME PLUS DOING THE STRIP CLUB THING, PUT ON MY GRAVESTONE THAT I REGRET NOTHING! Negative Jann Simmons Positive Negative # Marie Lara-Rutter ~ Stay away from Mr. Swordsman doll, and Simpsons toys! #Satsuki Tachimi ~ Please don't take away Maria's toys, they are supposed to be peace offers. #Maria Tachimi ~ You're so bad that you make the KKK look like God's Helpers! #Sophie the Otter #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Feardotcom positive negative #Courtney Rodkins ~ Not scary.... #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor #Haley Langbroek Big Brother (TV Series) positive *Annabelle Rodkins *Josephine Rodkins *Dalisay Saxtor *Haley Langbroek negative *Giuseppe Todaro ~ WHO THE (bleep) KIND OF TV SHOW TITLE NAME IS BIG BROTHER?! BIG BROTHER? OLDER BROTHER? WHAT! MORE LIKE (Bleep) BROTHER! GO (bleep) YOURSELF ISOLATORS! Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media